The Crown and the Shield
by Dillian and Winja
Summary: Prince Atemu of Khemet and sea captain Seto the Bloodthirsty meet in the most unthinkable of circumstances, and from that moment their lives and future are intertwined, with a Thief King on the loose and friends and enemies turning to and from each other.


Title: The Crown and The Shield  
>Pairings: Seto Kaiba x Prince Atemu, Bandit Keith x Malik Ishtar, Thief King Bakura x various, implied Atemu x Mahaado<p>

Genre: History AU, with several OC's (not in main roles)

Warnings: foul language, violence and NC-17 sexual situations. Minor character death. The entire uncensored story will be posted at our writing journal, as we respect 's rules. In case of a censored chapter, a link to our writing journal will be provided.  
>Summary: Prince Atemu of Khemet and sea captain Seto the Bloodthirsty meet in the most unthinkable of circumstances, and from that moment their lives and future are intertwined, with a Thief King on the loose and friends, family and enemies turning to and away from each other, nothing is the same anymore…<br>Author's Notes: This was our first long collaboration fic, and still a personal favorite. Edited and posted by Dillian. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Key: - = scene change

The streets were strewn with garlands from the visiting Prince's ride through town. The buildings were decorated and all the men and women were dressed in their best. The castle, dominating the town, was at its best as well; fresh rushes strewn on the floors, servants had burned cloves and sandalwood to make the air sweet, and musicians, minstrel and jesters were ready to perform. Truly, Lord Pegasus had outdone himself, and all to honor his young visitor. It was a show of power, of course. He didn't actually care what the boy-prince thought of him, he didn't need to. His realm was the wealthiest in the land, he was the strongest of all the King's Nobles… rumors went that he was stronger than the King; it wasn't literally true - yet - but Pegasus' ambitions reached far.

He wanted to be, and he was going to be the strongest certainly, and the boy, Prince Atemu, was going to help him. He was going to stay here, recipient of Lord Pegasus' hospitality. He'd send a letter to his father, a letter that Pegasus helped him write. There was no blackmail here, no threat at all, although the boy was not going to be leaving the castle until after his father's response to the letter arrived. This was standard negotiation: Pegasus had an offer to make to Atemu's father and the fact was that, well, the old man was going to be more agreeable if it was his son that made it.

For now they were just having dinner though. Pegasus smiled an unchanging smile - a _host's_ smile - he was in his best robes, purple edged in ermine, to do honor to the Prince. He'd given the boy a companion for the evening, the Lady Mai du Valentin. She stood a few steps apart, showing _two of the reasons_ he'd chosen her, pushed up over the bodice of her sarasen gown by tight lacing. When Pegasus raised his goblet to greet the Prince, she raised hers as well - they were, like all the goblets he was using tonight, heavily inlaid with gems; let Atemu tell his father about _that_ - and he said: "Welcome, Prince Atemu, it is an honor to have my liege lord's son as a guest in my house." 

The Prince, hailing from the Kingdom of Khemet, had no difficulties meeting the Lord's gaze, crimson red eyes settling on his father's Nobleman. With his tan, slender fingers wrapped around the heavily encrusted goblet, he raised it to mimic Pegasus' gesture. What did the man think he was, five instead of fifteen? The Prince had seen more of this world than Pegasus probably thought; the tall host was making the same mistake the other noblemen had made: thinking that he was a naïve, young kid who could be easily impressed, and maybe used for their own goals.

In some way, it amused Atemu. It amused him to crush the host's hopes and plans, and to cut right through the webs of intrigues they were spinning. He hadn't caught Pegasus in the act of actually plotting against his father, but this…showcasing of wealth and riches was a statement, a certain sign. He had to be careful around this man – Pegasus was going to be the most difficult Nobleman he had ever met. Atemu knew he was only here because his father was testing him – it wasn't for nothing that the King had forbidden him to take his loyal servant, Mahaado, with him. He was on his own now, and his actions here would decide if he was fit to succeed his father to the throne of Khemet or not.

"I thank you, Lord Pegasus," he spoke with a surprisingly far-reaching, deep voice. "It is a veritable honor to be here. Your hospitality is more than outstanding." There were more things outstanding, like the Lady Mai who was beaming at him. It took him quite the willpower to not be distracted by her perfectly round breasts, covered by her bodice in such a way that they were pushed up voluptuously. She was beautiful, just like all the other women he'd seen here. Atemu had an eye for beauty, of course. He was a little vain, and he knew he was attractive. Dressed in his Kingdom's usual attire – a so-called sleeveless _shenti_ of the finest linen, reaching just above the knee - it left his ankles bare to show off the golden bracers he was wearing, as well as those around his wrists and upper arms, not to mention the broad golden collar around his neck. Of course he also wore his crown, stating his heritage, and two large golden earrings and golden jewelry clipped to his ear shells. It contrasted perfectly with his tan skin, and his wild, exotically multi-colored hair.

Another course of the dinner was served, tender meat stewed in a spicy sauce, combined with sweet potatoes. Atemu put his goblet on the table and nodded at Pegasus. "You have certainly chosen the best of the best, Lord Pegasus." There was more food coming to the table. A stewed dish, unprepossessing in appearance, it went the rounds of the guests inconspicuously, beginning with the Prince, while a splendid reproduction of the Garden of Eden in spun sugar and marchpane was brought out and presented for its visual appeal.

"I chose only what was most suitable for Your Highness' arrival," Pegasus told the Prince, "it would have been an insult to do otherwise."

Atemu bowed his head a little in acknowledgment. It was a dance of courtly manners; they were both good at it. A little jab here and there, but on the surface, one and all polite smiles and kind words.

"Tell me," Pegasus said, all his attention on Atemu at the head of the table, "what news of your father the King?"

"My father, Akunamukanon, King of Khemet, sends you his regards, Lord Pegasus. He finds himself well and in good health, and hopes to reign with the blessings of the Gods for many years to come." It was a standard answer, and yet a very delicate one. Atemu wasn't the only one vying for the throne: he had a half-brother, a few years younger and his father's favorite. Yuugi was kind, gentle, and sweet in general. Not a strong-willed, determined person suitable to rule his homeland. He could kiss Khemet goodbye as a forceful nation with an impressive army and technology if Yuugi were to assume the throne. He would disarm the whole nation within days. Atemu almost shuddered, and his eyes darted away for a brief moment to look at the wonderful dancers; the music from the small orchestra not too loud to interrupt the conversation, not too soft to completely drown out.

"We have had good harvests of grain and wheat as of late, and the river has flooded again to irrigate our lands," he continued. "We have said our grace to our Gods, as per my father's bidding. He has sent me to bring the good news around, as well as to inspect his noblemen and how they fare with the lands. After all, despite the hopes of reigning for many years to come, my father has reached an age in which I advise him to take it easy and join the fruits of his labor, instead of working himself to the death."

Superior to the core, the great King had taught his son well, or so Pegasus thought. Look at him, sitting at his place, upright, self-contained, dressed in his gold and flimsy linen that pretended to make light of the chilly drafts that Pegasus could not stop, no matter how many tapestries he hung. He ate his food elegantly, wielding his knife and fourchette - _His_, you understand; this was a refinement that had not reached Pegasus' castle yet - and he glanced at each new dish that was offered to him with a supercilious expression, a lift of the eyebrows and faint sigh that implied it was somehow inferior. It was going to be difficult, spending the next few months with him. Pegasus cut a bite from the slice of peacock breast on his plate; he ate the way everyone did in his homeland, cutting the food with his own dagger, and bringing it to his mouth on the point. His eyes still on the boy prince, he raised the bite to his mouth, snapping it away rather viciously, and almost cutting his lips on the blade.

"Your father is a great King," was all he said, however. "My people pray regularly for his continued good health." Or, to be more accurate, he did. ...Or, to be even more accurate, he'd given a couple of gold pieces to a small monastery and they'd promised to say a mass every week for him. It amounted to the same thing. "I hope he will be able to visit himself one day," he added, "his Northern subjects would like to see him in person." Diplomatic talk, as stereotyped as conversation got, and as meaningless. All they'd said to each other, shorn of the details, was that Atemu's father was King, and he was aware of it.

"Our own harvests have been good likewise." There were petit gateaux being offered around now, as well as a great, gilded loaf of gingerbread. Pegasus ignored them - being host had its responsibilities. - although he was quite well aware, as his dining companion Lady Rebecca served herself plentifully. "Not so good that I can afford to pay your father more taxes," Pegasus' voice was light, "but good, very good. I have been able to equip several more knights than I had last year." This was a message somewhat more substantial than the last; he was growing stronger; he'd pay no more in taxes, not because the King did not levy them, but because he would not be able to enforce the levy if he did.

Truly, this feast had gone on too long. He was tired of verbal fencing with a supercilious boy - Atemu wasn't even the heir to his father's throne, was he? The last talk Pegasus had heard was that Akunamukanon preferred his brother Yuugi. Whether it was the truth, rumors or gossip, he didn't know - all that Pegasus knew was that he wanted to be away, at least from the crowded Hall. He wanted the boy safely lodged in the wing of the castle that was to be his home for the next months, and him free of dealing with him; he was tired of having to pretend that a brat not yet out of his teens was equal to the strongest Noble in the land. A steward, behind him, had a carafe of Rheinish wine. Pegasus did accept some of that; perhaps it would make this dinner go more quickly. 

"My father will travel the lands once more, I am sure," Atemu said, a little stiffly. Just like Pegasus, he was getting tired of those thinly-veiled compliments and the diplomatic dance he had to follow. The only good thing was the food, which was superior in itself. And he had to stay here, for how long? His father hadn't given him much information, he just had told him to act upon his own judgment. Well, Prince Atemu's judgment was to get the hell out of here and back to Khemet to see if Yuugi hadn't been planted on the throne. For all that his half-brother claimed not to want to rule, Atemu certainly held the Court for voting for him and manipulating everything in his half-brother's favor; and then they had the perfect puppet on a string, because Yuugi was too stupid in his naivety to really rule. Atemu had only his trustworthy friend and servant Mahaado, who had no influence on the Priest's Court. It was no secret that Priest Karim, Priest Akunadin and Priestess Isis were smitten with Yuugi…and especially Akunadin was the one to scheme and manipulate his way around. What was he doing here? He better made his stay with Pegasus as short and curt as possible.

The gingerbread was fresh from the oven, a little warm in the middle, and he carefully ate a slice, his ears ringing when Pegasus mentioned the taxes. Oh, so, right, here and there, now the truth came forward! Together with his oh-so-casual remark about his knights, Atemu's toes curled in his thin sandals. What was the man thinking, did he want to break free from the Kingdom? Greater nations had tried, and Khemet had always been able to slay the uproar down, keeping the Kingdom one and whole. But to what price? However, taxes weren't an appropriate topic of conversation during dinner, and he wondered why Pegasus mentioned it so off-handedly.

"Nobles have always been able to comply with their taxes before. Those who haven't, have worked out a proper solution with the administration." So, Pegasus could chew on that. "With the success of your latest harvests, I do not see any reason to not fulfill the obligation." This land wasn't Pegasus'. It was still his father's, king Akunamukanon of Khemet. Atemu took his richly embroidered napkin and patted his lips. He wondered which of the lovely ladies Pegasus would send to him after he had retreated to his chambers. It wouldn't be the first time.

-

Lady Mai du Valentin had made up her mind. She was going to the young Prince's room, as soon as she got away from this interminable meal. Somewhere in the course of it, she had come to a decision: Lord Pegasus was here, and he was powerful, but he was no match for King Akunamukanon's son. He lacked the subtlety, the quiet force of will; if she wanted to ally herself with the strongest man - and Mai did want that, very much - she would do better with Atemu, she was sure of it. And if she wanted to ally herself with him, how better than to offer herself? She knew her attractiveness, and she'd never had a man turn down the offer of her company.

Mai was no whore. She didn't give her body about much, and never when there was no profit in it for her. Once or twice, she'd done it - once or twice for profit's sake at any rate, and the couple few times she'd been fooled into giving more than she intended, when she was still young and naive. It was easy enough to feign virginity; she'd make the pretense she always did, after she and the Prince were bedded. And would it be her fault if he got her with child? ...And would it be so very difficult to make sure that he _did_ get her with child, or thought he had at any rate? She knew what she wanted, and Prince Atemu was well-mannered, and attractive, as well as being stronger than Pegasus.

She waited, now, while he was being escorted to his chambers. There was something strange going on here; was there a reason that Lord Pegasus had five men in mail standing guard as he showed Prince Atemu to his room? Hidden behind an arras, she watched; five men... No, there were at least seven, and they had weapons; what was it Pegasus thought was going to happen? Was he afraid that someone would get in and attack the Prince? Or was he afraid that the Prince might get out?

...There, now he was coming back down the hall. His steward Crocketts carried a torch, lighting his way back to the staircase, and then downstairs to the wing of the castle where his own rooms were. Mai had been there too; she'd let Lord Pegasus get ...just close enough, given him just enough to ensure that his mind would go to her, as soon as he thought about female companionship. ...Not that he seemed to do that very much... There, he was gone, and the mailed guards had followed, at least for now, to watch his descent down the staircase. Mai took the opportunity and hurried down the hall to the Prince's room.

A discrete knock - Well, as discrete as one could manage; the doors in the castle were not thin - "Your Highness?" she kept her voice soft, again trying just to be heard, without drawing undue attention. The guards would be back in a moment; she had to be inside before they got here, she had to keep her presence here secret. After all, Prince Atemu might not offer her marriage, whether she was with child or not and, if he didn't, she was going to need that virginity to offer Lord Pegasus. 

Once inside the quarters assigned to him, Atemu let out a not-so-well-mannered huge yawn, which almost hurt his jaws. Gods, but he hated it when people talked and complained about taxes, and took him for some kind of idiot to talk to, being only 'the son of'. He wasn't a personal messenger! When his father was around, no one even dared to mention taxes, let alone a so-called increase in knights' strength. It was worrisome, however. Akunamukanon didn't like war, and Atemu wasn't much for war either - but he saw the necessity of it, and if Pegasus wanted to play hardball, he could get it; there were more than enough troops stationed in Khemet to take on a coup in this nation.

His lips turned into a smile when he saw what was lying on his bed; his servant Malik had unpacked his chests and suitcases, and had taken the liberty to lay out his favorite night clothes. The pitcher was filled with water and a few sticks of incense were burning, enveloping the room with the scents of his homeland. Malik was just one of the very few servants of his entourage; Akunamukanon had insisted on modesty first and foremost. Once Atemu was King, he would be able and entitled to visit his nations with all the wealth and entourage fit for a King; for now he had to do with Malik. His maid Mana, his scribe Shaadi, his personal advisor Shimon, and Mahaado had all stayed behind. Once more, Atemu wished that his father had at least allowed Mahaado to come along; without his best friend, he truly felt alone.

Atemu took off his crown and was about to take off his broad collar, when he heard a knock on the door. That had to be Malik, who was going to help him undress and get ready for bed. He was tired, and he had a lot to think about, especially about why Pegasus has showed so much off of his supposedly strength. Seven suits of armor...should he be worried that they kept watch outside? Was he a prisoner or something? He had letters of the King with him, and he was on a peaceful negotiation mission, not to declare war. Atemu waited for a brief moment, then realized that Malik hadn't entered the room yet. Strange. He knew his servant for years and he would always enter after knocking. Maybe this new environment confused him? That couldn't be possible. Clicking with his tongue, Atemu went to the door and opened it. He was about to crack at Malik, something about forgetting his manners, when his jaw almost went slack.

Mai du Valentin. Had she come here of her own volition or was Pegasus behind this? With no one around, his eyes were immediately drawn to her ample bosom, and his body almost ignited on the spot. _Keep yourself under control! _It would be preposterous to ask if she had mistakenly knocked on the wrong door - they both knew why she was here. And why wouldn't he make use of the opportunity to look at one of this nation's finest women?

"My lady," he said, "what a pleasant surprise." Despite not inviting her in explicitly, he opened the door further and stepped aside so she could enter. No one would overhear him asking this woman to keep him company. Dances of words...dances of manners. He didn't hurry to shut the door, instead closed it gently, after peaking through the opening - the suits of armor hadn't returned yet. He turned around to face her, mentally cursing his lack of height. She was at least one head larger than him. "You honor me with your presence."


End file.
